Moon Born
by Kmononoke957
Summary: ON HIATUS Katori is a reincarnation of the Moon Goddess Lady Tsuki. She can enchant and manipulate items with magic, and she can see the future and read minds. Betrayed by her father, she and her mother go to Earth. Join Katori as she tries to fulfill a cryptic prophecy. (I suck at summaries)
1. Moon Child

Moon Born

By Kmononoke957

Katori is a reincarnation of the Moon Goddess Lady Tsuki. She can enchant and manipulate items with magic, and she can see the future and read minds. Her father tried to give her to a tyrant, who was after physic powers that she possessed in order to rejoin his army; but instead, the tyrant killed her father and fatally injures her mother. They make it to earth, when Piccolo is training Gohan for the saiyans. Her mother dies soon after, leaving Katori with the two. Join Katori as she and the Z warriors must complete a prophecy made by the Omni King himself. Has elements of dragon ball super.

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's characters! Except Tsuki, Hiou, Katori, and a few others that I won't spoil.**

* * *

Hiou was in labour. She was in her leopard form while giving birth. She was expecting a strong one as well. What kind of child would it be? Would he or she have a saiyan tail? Her father, Emojaga was a saiyan after all. Or would it have a leopard, lion or tiger tail?

Hiou panted heavily. This was her first child, and she didn't think anyone in her village would approve of it. Since she broke tradition, and mated with a saiyan, she most likely would have to raise this child on her own, since Emojaga had been looking for work since he was expelled from the army he was in.

Hiou howled in pain, and gave it her strongest push. There was a _whoosh_ and _thud,_ then a high pitched cry. Hiou turned around and saw a small shape behind her. She turned back into her normal (human) form and picked up the small baby and studied it.

The baby was the most beautiful thing that Hiou had ever seen. It was a girl, with short pale blue hair, and blue eyes tinged and mixed with purple. The strangest part was that this little one had _wolf ears and a wolf tail._ She also had blue spiral marking on her cheek, and a crescent moon symbol on her forehead.

" _I will love her anyways."_ Hiou thought. Images of her husband creeped through her mind, including ones of disapproval. " _I don't care if he doesn't like her, she will still be his daughter."_ She looked down and saw her newborn looking intently into her eyes, as if she were looking at her thoughts and memories.

Just then, a blue glow lit up the cave there were in, and where the light emanated, there was a figure standing there. She had pale blue eyes, silver hair, milk pale skin, and was wearing a deep blue dress.

 _Wait, it can't be…_

The figure smiled and spoke in an elegant voice. "Hello Hiou, my name is Tsuki. I would like to tell you some news. This child is my very own reincarnation. She is able to read minds, foretell all potential futures, and she can enchant and manipulate items with magic. She is part of a very important prophecy. It goes:"

 _"In a time of greed,_

 _There shall be two gods reigning supreme._

 _The gods of destruction, and the gods of either night or day._

 _And their reincarnates to fight and join the fray._

 _Two universes shall clash in a pointless battle._

 _In a bloodbath of the kin of both light and shadow."_

Hiou was stunned. She looked at her baby, who was playing with her long black hair. Her daughter in a prophecy?

"W-why does she have wolf ears?" Hiou asked hesitantly. "I-is she cursed?"

Tsuki smiled and shook her head. "The very opposite my dear. She has been blessed by the moon spirit, the wolf of the night."

"Will she be in any danger?" Hiou asked.

Tsuki looked at her. "Not particularly, raise her well, and cherish your time with her." And with that, she disappeared.

Hiou sat there for a long time. She looked at her daughter. She had started to reach for her mother's small ears.

"Katori. That is your name."

* * *

 **Five years later...**

In her wolf form, Katori ran through her forest home towards the most secluded cottage that she knew, she was on her way to her best friend, Lianas place.

Lianas was a lionjin _,_ probably one of the only ones on the Nekoseijin planet. She was not Katori's age, instead, she was about 100 years old (maybe older) and was blind. She saw with her hands and other senses, and her mind was always busy, busy, busy, isn't that COOL?

Katori's mother was saying that her dad was going to be coming back. Her dad? She'd never met him before. She was SO excited. What was he like? Mom said he was a saiyan! Does he have a tail? Can they transform into anything? Those thoughts can be shared with her friend, she had gotten to the cottage.

The cottage was small, only as big as your average master bedroom. Lianas lived out her alone, since no one would talk to her. Until Katori came, she was living in sadness and fear. Lianas was betrayed in her life way too many times by her mate, friends and family. When Kaori first came, Lianas said it was the best thing that could have ever happened to her that she was glad she had someone to talk to and express to.

And Katori was glad she had her mother and Lianas too.

Katori entered the small cottage in her normal form and looked around the dimly lit room, hoping to see the old lionjin. There she was, in the corner of the room, sitting on a chair, with her hands on her cane. Her ears twitched, and she looked towards Katori and smiled.

"Katori my dear. Thank you for coming all this way to see me. I was starting to get lonely." Lianas said, her wrinkled face with joy all over.

"Hello Lianas! I was wondering if I could ask you something."

"Anything. I never mind if it's you." She answered.

"Okay! I was wondering if you can tell me about my daddy. Mommy never talks about him, and she said he was coming back."

"Your father is a Saiyan, a warrior race." Lianas answered.

"Do you think that he'll like me Lianas? I mean, I have these powers, and he may not like them."

"Katori," She said calmly. "I have looked into the future, and I can see you doing amazing things with your powers. So don't think that he won't like them." Lianas says that she may not be psychic, but she can see the future anyway, she and Katori have a telepathic highway running through their minds. (Via life essence stones, it'll be explained later on). They may not be able to communicate, but Lianas can look into her mind. Katori thinks that she shouldn't be looking at her friend's mind since she would be trespassing.

"Katori, can you take me outside quickly? I need to make my dirt."

Katori immediately took her hand and lead her outside. Lianas then transformed into her lioness form, a form that is easier to make her dirt with. Lianas walked unsteadily out the door, with Katori in her wolf form by her side, steering her. Katori led Lianas into a bush and turned around, giving her privacy. With the time she had, Katori decided to hunt for Lianas since she was blind, she couldn't hunt well.

Katori's sharp hearing led her to a large rabbit. In her normal form, she held out her hand, and concentrated. Katori felt the energy inside her as she focused her Ki and sent out a blast, killing the rabbit instantly. Feeling satisfied with her hunt, Katori went back to Lianas with her fresh (cooked) kill.

Lianas was finished her business and was in her normal form when Katori got back. Katori walked up to her and put her hand into Lianas's.

"Lianas, I got you a rabbit. I even used my Ki!" She said happily.

Lianas looked at Katori and smiled. "Wonderful job Katori. I bet that you can create your very own super attacks when you get older."

Katori beamed. Lianas was like a grandmother to her. She hoped she would stay with her forever. Just then, Katori heard someone call her with her careful hearing. _Daddy must be coming soon._

"Well Lianas, I will see you soon. Mommy is calling, daddy is coming! I hope you enjoy the rabbit!" And with that, Katori left, completely missing the pained expression that was on Lianas's face.

 _Goodbye Katori. I'll see you when the moon rises._

* * *

 ** _So that concludes the first chapter of Moon Born! I got the inspiration from My Little Lolita's fic "Of the Moon." Also, "Making Dirt" is a reference to the Warrior cat series. See you soon!_**


	2. Earth

**Here's the next chapter of Moon Born! There are some references to Wings of Fire about mind reading and stuff.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's characters! Except Tsuki, Hiou, Katori, and a few others that I won't spoil yet**

* * *

Katori ran the five kilometres back to her and her mother's cave. It was a ten minute run until she felt the gentle fuzz of her mother's mind. Her mother's mind was always nice, she had no negative thoughts ever, even though she was banished from her village when she fell in love with Katori's daddy.

"Mommy! I'm back!" Katori shouted.

Hiou stepped towards her daughter. "I know, do you know why I called you back?"

"Yes mommy. It's because daddy's coming back right?"

"Exactly my moon beam." Hiou said, placing her hand atop of Katori's head. "Your father, Emojaga is coming back to visit. He hasn't found a job since before you were born. He also does not know that you were born, so don't be surprised if he is shocked to see you." _Or if he tries to kill a strange little girl behind his own wife._ Her mind fizzed.

"I am not a strange little girl." Katori protested with her arms crossed.

Hiou crouched down to meet her little daughter's eyes. "You have to stop doing that when your father comes. I know that you can read minds and foretell the future, but I don't know what he will do when he finds out that you are psychic, and if he thinks that you could read minds. If he thinks something hurtful, don't react."

"I can use the raindrop trick!" She had come up with a way to block some minds. "But I know. Stay secret, hidden and safe." That, by now, was Lianas, Hiou, and Katori's motto. Since they are all out in the wilderness alone, any outsiders who find out one of them are, for example, _physic,_ then they would be used as a pawn for the leaders.

"Anyways, your father will be here in approximately five minutes. Can you tell me where he is going to land?" Hiou asked.

Katori concentrated. There, a small space pod in the middle of a large clearing. She recognized it, it was Ground squirrel clearing, not far at all from where they were. "He will be landing in Ground squirrel clearing!"

Hiou gave her a pat on the head. "Good job, my little wolf. Let's go there now shall we?"

"Yeah!"

Five minutes later found the two of them on the edge of ground squirrel clearing, waiting for a pod to come crashing down.

"Mom, how much longer?" Katori asked.

Hiou smiled at her daughter, who was curled up in the crook of her arm. "Not long dear, not long." She looked up to the sky. "In fact, I think he will come in 5…4...3...2-"

Her counting was right on track; because a medium sized space pod came through the atmosphere at high speeds, crash landing right into the center of the clearing, creating a large crater. Katori shrieked with glee and surprise as it crashed. She had never seen a spaceship before!

"Let's go meet your father, shall we?"

"Wahoo!" Katori yelled, her tail wagging vigorously. She stood up and followed her mother into the clearing, and towards the pod.

They reached the crater and Katori looked down. There it was, her father's pod. It was a large pod, from what she could tell. The door slowly opened with a hissing sound, which caused Katori to hide behind her mother's legs.

A figure came out of the space pod, a male, with a monkey tail wrapped around his waist. A saiyan. He had spiky black that went down to the center of his back, and he was wearing black armour that Katori had never seen before. _Probably saiyan armour or something._ Her mind fizzed.

Speaking of, his mind was radiating mixed feelings. Anger, rage, happiness (most likely because he was back here), and above all, hostility. So much hostility that it gave Katori a headache. Her ears drooped back out of fear. Was this really her daddy? He seemed way too mean to even _be_ a father.

Coming back to reality, the Saiyan had finally taken notice of Hiou on the top of the crater. Katori realized that he had a very scarred face. He floated out and landed right in front of Katori's mother. There was a shift of emotions inside his mind.

"Hiou, it's so good to see you." He said, looking straight at her.

Hiou nodded. "It's been way too long Emojaga. Why haven't you visited?"

"I'm sorry, I've been busy."

"Doing what?"

"Personal stuff. Planet Vegeta, it was… destroyed. Prince Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz, and I were the only survivors."

Katori gasped, then immediately regretted it since her father's attention was all on her.

"Hiou, who is this?" He asked curiously.

Hiou nudged Katori in front of her with her hand. " _Introduce yourself."_ Hiou said through the stones.

Katori nodded slightly and cleared her throat. "My name is Katori. I am 4 years old, and I'm-pretty-sure-I'm-your-daughter." She finished awkwardly.

Emojaga looked disbelieving at Hiou, who smiled and nodded. "Well Katori, nice to meet you. Would you two like to come with me into space?"

"Really?!" Katori asked. Emojaga nodded. "Can we mommy?"

Hiou looked suspiciously at her husband. "Okay moon drop. We can go."

Katori didn't know why, but when they were boarding the pod, she could have sworn she saw a ghost of a smirk grace across her father's face.

* * *

Terrifying. That was the only word in Katori's head. That and "daddy is crazy to have brought us here."

Katori and Hiou didn't get that this was his 'future boss's' place. A guy called Freeza, was going to be her daddy's new boss. But once they entered the room where Freeza was, Katori got the worst feeling. She had a splitting headache, her heart rate increased, and horrible images raced through her head. A vision.

" _It's just a vision. It doesn't mean it_ will _happen."_ Katori reassured herself.

But once she saw Freeza, and his minions Dodoria, and Zarbon, Katori had second thoughts.

Dodoria was pink, and had a large, bulky build with small spikes on his head and arms, and his thoughts were like his spikes, pointy and hostile. Zarbon at first glance looked female, until you heard his weird accented voice. He had green skin, and darker green hair, which was long and in a neat braid. His thoughts sounded like he was completely bored.

But Freeza was worse.

He had two protruding horns on his head, with a gem like sphere in between. He had black lips, which grinned in the worst way possible when he saw her, and his mind was terribly sadistic. He was currently sitting in a little floating vehicle.

"Ah, Emojaga, you have returned?" Freeza asked.

Emojaga kneeled down on one knee. "Yes, Lord Freeza, I have brought you the one thing you have always wanted."

Freeza grinned maliciously. "And what would that be?"

Katori's father looked straight at his daughter. "Psychic powers."

Hiou and Katori looked in shock at him. Katori gripped her mother's pant leg tightly, while Hiou wrapped an arm and her leopard tail protectively around her small form. Apparently, Emojaga didn't know that Katori could foresee the future as well, but he probably confused mind reading with the life-essence stones. It was the life essence stones that they wore around their necks that allowed them to communicate telepathically with each other. Freeza looked in shock at the small hybrid.

"This is my psychic? My, my, what a beautiful young girl." He looked at Katori with an expression that radiated horribleness. "Well, I guess I'll just take her off your hands."

Before anyone could respond, Freeza pointed his finger towards Katori's father, and then shot him through the heart, killing him instantly.

Everything happened at once. Emojaga's body crumpled to the floor dead, Katori screamed, Dodoria and Zarbon tried to grab Katori, and Hiou blasted the two, snatched up Katori (who was still screaming) and ran towards the pod landing area. Before she was out the door Freeza shot her through the chest, but Hiou kept going.

With everything being too overwhelming, Katori passed out, all she remembered was her mother saying "It's going to be okay."

* * *

 **A few days later, in Space, in the Solar System around Pluto.**

" _ **Nearing planet called Earth. Wake up and prepare for landing. Issuing waking gas."**_ _(AN: Idk, what it would be called?)_

Katori inhaled something that made her jolt awake with a cough. She looked around and found that she was in a space pod with her mother, who, Katori realized had a gaping, bleeding hole in her abdomen. Katori then remembered what had happened. " _Daddy betrayed us. He tried to give me to that horrible monster."_

Hiou had woken up, looking relieved when she saw Katori was unhurt. She ran her hand gently through her daughter's pale blue hair. She then winced, and pressed a hand against her stomach. The injury was bleeding horribly, and they both knew that if she didn't get help soon, Hiou would surely die.

"Mommy? Where will we go now?" Katori asked.

Hiou answered telepathically. " _We're going to a place called Earth my darling. We'll be there soon, and the best thing is, it is almost exactly like our home planet."_

Five minutes came and passed, and Hiou was getting paler and paler. Katori just hoped someone will be able to help her dying mother.

On Earth.

It was evening, around five o'clock and the sun was still bright in the sky. A tall green man wearing a cape and a turban looked at his student, who was no older than five years old. " _Finally,"_ Piccolo thought. " _Six months has passed, and Gohan is ready for his real training."_

Gohan walked up to his mentor. "Mr. Piccolo, are you going to start training me?" He asked, sounding very excited.

Piccolo snorted. "Why else would I be here brat? Come at me with all you got. I'll dodge."

Just as Gohan was about to attack, both of them heard a whooshing sound. They both looked up and saw, a space pod. Piccolo paled. It looked like a Saiyan pod. It crashed landed not far from where they were with an explosion of rocks, dirt, and grass. It didn't seem like there was anyone strong in there, only two people, and one's energy signal was fading fast.

"Gohan, stay here." Piccolo ordered.

"Please can I go with you?" Gohan begged. He clasped his hands in front of him, looked up at his teacher with teary eyes, and his bottom lip wobbled ever so slightly…

"Damn runt, fine, but I won't care if you die." Piccolo hated that look as much as he hated Goku.

And wasting no time, the two made it over to the site where the pod had landed. It was inside of a large crater. Gohan looked at the pod like there was no tomorrow, his eyes were the size of moons.

The pod's hatch opened suddenly with a loud hissing sound, and the two got into fighting stances. The sight before them was shocking though.

A woman with a leopard tail staggered out of the pod, very slowly. Then a little girl with wolf ears and a wolf tail with a dagger followed out supporting the other person. The two realized that the strangers might be mother and daughter, and that both seemed to be wearing the same kind of necklace. They made their way out of the crater, causing Piccolo and Gohan to jump back a few meters. When the woman and Piccolo met eyes, she smiled.

"Do not worry, we are not here to harm you, or anyone on this peaceful planet. I don't have much time and I need you to take care of my daughter. She is part of a very important prophecy, and I need you to raise her and teach her how to fight. If you do, my soul will be forever in joy." She hunched over, and fell to the ground. Everyone, even Piccolo, came to her side.

The little girl was in tears. "Mother, please! Do not leave me. I still need you!"

The mother smiled weakly at her daughter. "Don't cry, my little moon. They will raise you like I have. Grow well, and don't die." She closed her eyes, the jewel on her necklace flickered, and then she died.

The little girl made a keening sound and burst into tears. Tears dropping and sliding down her cheeks like rain. Her sobs racking her chest as she let it all out in hiccups, gasps, and cries of grief. Gohan put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, and she spun around, hugged him tight and continued to cry.

While Gohan was dealing with his apparently new student, Piccolo examined the dead mother's body. She had gotten blasted through her stomach in the same general area as Goku and Raditz when Piccolo used his Special Beam Cannon half a year ago. She didn't look like a Saiyan, she had a leopard tail, not a monkey tail.

Piccolo turned to face the girl and Gohan, who was still hugging her. "Dry your tears and let's go back to camp. I'm sick of hearing your weeping." Piccolo expected her to keep crying, but instead, she had detangled herself from Gohan and turned to face her mother's body. She lifted the necklace over her mother's head and put it in her pocket. She stood up and looked up to Piccolo. He nodded, and they trekked back to camp.

* * *

 **So Katori is finally on Earth! This is just the start of her journey!**


	3. Delivery

**There's a TFS and Warriors reference in this chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's characters! Except Tsuki, Hiou, Katori, and a few others**

* * *

When they got back, Piccolo told Gohan that their training may have to wait one day. Gohan didn't complain, he was worried about the girl. About an hour after they got back, Gohan approached the small girl, who was sitting with her knees up to her chest, and her tail wrapped around her legs.

"Hey," He said. The girl turned to face him as he sat down. "My name is Gohan. What's yours?"

Her ear flicked. "My name is Katori. Are you an earthling?"

"Not quite. I'm half human and half Saiyan. What about you?"

Katori giggled. "Isn't that interesting? I'm also half Saiyan." She laughed when Gohan's eyes grew three sizes and his jaw dropped. "I am half Nekoseijin, and half Saiyan."

Gohan blinked a couple of times. "Wow, we're a bit alike aren't we?" She nodded. "So, um, I was wondering, and you don't have to answer this, but, um, how did you and your mother get here? Like I mean, what caused you two to come here?"

"Well," Katori sighed, she fiddled with hair. "I guess I'll start at the very beginning. So, when I was born, a goddess came into my mother's cave and delivered a prophecy. I am sorry, but I'm forbidden to speak it. Anyways, the goddess, who was the moon goddess, Lady Tsuki, had delivered the prophecy, and she also said that I was psychic, that I could foretell the future, read minds, and that I could enchant and use magic."

"You can read minds? Can you read mine right now?"

"I could if I wanted to, but right now I'm using a trick that I came up with. I imagine the sound of rain, and slip someone's thoughts into each raindrop, so that their thoughts are drowned out in the downpour."

"Neat, what about your necklaces? Do they hold significance to the prophecy?" Gohan asked.

"No, they aren't connected to the prophecy. Katori said. She held up her mother's stone. "They're called Life-essence stones, if you have a life-essence stone, and another person important to you has one, then you can communicate telepathically with each other. I enchanted them myself; and there are only three in existence: mine, my mother's, and my friends."

"Huh," Gohan said. "Cool."

"Anyways, my father was a Saiyan, and he somehow thought that I could read minds, and I think he thought this because of our life-essence stones. So he took us to the headquarters of a tyrant, hoping to get into his army. And he tried to give the tyrant the one thing he wanted." Katori's eyes shadowed.

"And what was that?" Gown asked.

"Psychic powers. In other words, me."

Gohan was shocked. He didn't think that a Saiyan father would do something that treacherous, especially to his own daughter and wife. "I'm, I'm sorry about what happened Katori. If anything we're kind of in the same boat. My dad and Mr. Piccolo had to fight a saiyan named Raditz six months before you came, and dad had to sacrifice himself to save everyone."

"Two moons and fireballs, we _are_ alike." Katori flabbergasted. Gohan nodded.

"Hey Katori, were you born with those markings?"

"Yes I was."

"I like them." He pointed to her right cheek.

She brushed against the spiral marking. "Thanks."

While Katori was telling her story to Gohan, using his sharp hearing, Piccolo was listening along. When she finished, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the little girl. He got a strange new feeling, like he should protect not just her, but both of them.

" _Great, I'm going soft. To a pair of brats."_ Piccolo thought grumpily. He turned towards the two chatting kids, catching onto their conversation.

"So when's your birthday?" Gohan asked.

"The Summer solstice, which was on a full moon. You?"

"Mines on May 18th. I wonder when Mr. Piccolo's birthday is." Katori shrugged.

"IF YOU TWO ARE FINISHED TALKING, GO HUNTING! IT'S ALREADY SUNDOWN!" Piccolo bellowed at the two, who (especially Katori, who had her wolf ears) jumped at the sound.

"So Katori, do you know how to hunt?" Gohan asked quickly.

"Yes, I can."

"Okay. I'll go foraging for berries, can you hunt?"

"Sure!"

As Gohan was about to leave, he noticed that Katori seemed to be struggling with something. He was about to ask if she was okay, but she started to tremble, as if she was charging her Ki. Then her face began to grow longer. This caught Piccolo's attention.

" _What in the name of-"_ Piccolo's thought was cut short as Katori's face grew a long muzzle, and fur began to grow all over her body. Once she was fully transformed, her clothes faded.

In her spot, was a white wolf? It also had blue eyes tinged with purple, a blue stone necklace, and a spiral marking on its right cheek.

Just like Katori.

"Wow! I didn't know you could transform! You look so pretty!" Gohan exclaimed. Katori blushed (if possible for a wolf) and nodded.

"I'll try to get us a deer or something to share. Hey Mr. Piccolo? Do you eat?" She shouted over to him.

"No." He grumbled, barely audible.

"Oh well, let's get back in an hour!"

"Okay!" And off they went.

* * *

 **With Gohan…**

Gohan was running in the wasteland, hoping to catch sight of any landmarks. He had been running for about five minutes, and he knew that the apple trees and blueberry bushes had to be nearby.

" _Come on, where are they?"_ Gohan wondered, as he shifted his "berry basket" (which he made and weaved out of long grass) " _They should be around here somewhere."_

On cue, he wasn't paying attention and slammed face first, into a tree. Muttering, Gohan stood up and angrily looked at the tree, as if it were a real person. Then he realized that it wasn't just any tree, it was the apple tree he was looking for! Gohan looked again. There were the blueberries! And raspberries, and blackberries!

Gohan greedily began to pick berries off of all the bushes, as well as a few apples. About ten minutes later, he had his basket completely filled with about ten of each of the berries, and four apples. Feeling content about his harvest, Gohan began his trek back to their camp.

* * *

 **With Katori**

In her wolf form, Katori wondered where there would be any decent prey. She lifted her snout and sniffed once. Twice. Three times. There, in that direction, to the east, a herd of elk. That should feed them both, especially with the berries that Gohan is collecting. And so she ran off at high speed towards her prey.

As Katori ran, she looked for landmarks. A dinosaur skeleton here, the biggest beehive you'll ever see there, and a large oak tree here. A few five minutes passed, and the scent was getting stronger. There, a huge herd of about fifteen elk. Going into a hunting stalk, Katori studied her potential prey, trying to find an old and slow one. There, grazing on its own, a huge, but limping male. She stalked closer, and closer, until she was ready to pounce.

Then she sprang out of the long grass and ran straight for her target. She jumped onto his back, and bit viciously down on his neck. It shrieked in pain as it fell to the ground. After a few more seconds with Katori biting down on its neck, the unfortunate elk died. Happy with her kill, Katori went back to camp with the carcass.

Five minutes found Katori back at camp. She expertly skinned the elk with a dagger Lianas gave her and had it cooking over a fire that she used her ki to ignite. Katori smiled at the memory.

 ** _Flashback…_**

 _One day when Katori was visiting the elderly lionjin, she was telling the stories of old legends. The legends of the first Nekoseijins. The story was for the tigerjins, and how they got their stripes._

" _The tigerjins used to look like lionjins, only a bit more orange in colour. They became jealous of the leopardjins because they were unique with their intricate rose patterns, and the lionjins had fluffy and golden manes. How come they were the most beautiful? Why couldn't they be unique?"_

 _"Why couldn't they be special Lianas? Why were the others unique?"_

 _"I'll tell you.. lets continue with the story shall we?"_

 _"Yeah!"_

 _Lianas continued. "With that, they went into solitude, from being upset with their problem; they hid in the shadows, away from the other clans, and only hunted at night. When they finally resurfaced out of the shadows five years later for a global gathering that happens, they realized that they had jet black stripes! After lurking and running around in hiding, it seemed that the shadows had ripped away and clung onto their fur when in their tiger forms."_

" _Wow! Really? That is so cool!" Said 3 year old Katori._

 _Lianas nodded. "Yes it is young Katori. Oh, one thing before you go, I must give you something." She unhooked the dagger from around her waist. "This, was my ancestor, Leo's dagger. He was one of the first Lionjins. I want you to have it. I barely eat anymore, and it was often used in battle. I have no use for it now." She gave the dagger to Katori._

 _Katori was mesmerized by the dagger. "Wow! Thank you so much Lianas! I am very grateful!"_

 ** _End of flashback…_**

Katori sat down and waited for Gohan to come back. Currently, she was making a satchel out of the hide from the elk. She had no one to talk to if Gohan wasn't here. There _was_ Piccolo, but it wasn't like he would _ask_ to talk to her or anything. He would most likely want to train her until she was beaten to a bloody pulp.

Then she had an idea. It was like lightning.

Since Gohan and she would be training for the "Other saiyans" (Gohan told her) Piccolo would be training them very hard every day, it will most likely result to injury. So, Katori could _enchant_ something to heal them if they got hurt, and she could keep it in her new satchel.

Katori stood up, looking for something to use. There, a nice smooth stone. She picked it up. Yes, it was smooth, it was as white as her fur, and as big as a mandarin orange. Now to say the special words.

"Enchant this stone so that it heals any injury, no matter how intense." Katori said to the stone.

And now to test the enchantment.

 _Let's hope Mister Piccolo won't get suspicious._

Katori got her dagger, and very gently cut herself.

* * *

 **Piccolo's POV**

Piccolo was meditating for a while, enjoying the peace and quiet, when Katori comes back with an elk at least three times bigger than herself. She skinned it and used an energy blast to light a fire. She was then making a bag of some sort when an expression came onto her face. She then proceeded to start talking to a _rock_.

Out of all the weird things that he had seen, that was the weirdest.

She said something to the stone, and then, surprisingly cut herself with the dagger that she had on her waist.

" _What the- What is the brat doing?"_ Piccolo was about to stop her when she lifted up the stone and carefully placed it on top of the beginning of the injury. Beneath the stone, the cut looked like it was evaporating. She slid the stone over the cut, and it looked as if fresh snow was covering a muddy iceberg. Katori lifted up the stone and revealed an as-good-as-new arm. No scars or anything. When she saw Piccolo walking towards her with a scowl, she immediately hid the stone behind her back with a sheepish look.

"Okay kid, you have a lot of explaining to do." Piccolo said gruffly.

Katori hung her head. "Yes, I know."

* * *

Piccolo crossed his arms. "First off, what did you do to the stone?"

"Well, besides being a prophet, I am also an enchanter. I'm able to enchant and manipulate anything. I think you overhead Gohan and I's conversation about the Life-essence stones right?" Piccolo nodded. "Well, they were my first ever enchantments. And I had a thought, if you're going to be training us, then we will get injured, so I decided to enchant something that could heal us. And I always have to test my enchantments if they work. So that's why I cut myself."

Her eyes became distant, and she raised her hands to her chest and rubbed them together. "My mother always told me that Lady Tsuki told her that, if I use my animus powers too much, I will lose my sanity, and go homicidal. That's why I've only used my powers twice with little things. I'm so paranoid that I've been tempted to make a soul scope to read if I am going crazy."

Piccolo blinked. Going crazy by using powers? He did not think that was possible. He couldn't help but feel sympathy for the child. _Feeling sympathy for a little brat. What have I become?_ He shoved the thought aside. "So, what's this "prophecy" of yours?" He asked.

Just as she was opening her mouth to say something, Gohan came back with a basket full of assorted fruits and berries.

"Hey Mr. Piccolo! Hey Katori, I got some berries and apples to eat!" He said obliviously.

Just as Piccolo was going to say something to Gohan, a blinding light came from in front of them all, causing them to shield their eyes. The light faded, and in its place, was a tall elegant woman. She had pale blue eyes, silver hair, milk pale skin, and was wearing a deep blue dress.

" _Who's this person?"_ Piccolo thought arrogantly.

" _Wow, she appeared out of nowhere, I wonder who she is?"_ Gohan wondered _._

" _Wait, could she be?"_ Katori's eyes widened.

The figure smiled and said: "Hello, Katori, Gohan and Piccolo. My name is Tsuki."

"Lady Tsuki." Katori breathed. She immediately went down into a bow. Piccolo and Gohan looked at her, wondering if they should also be bowing.

Tsuki smiled. "It's okay, there is no need to be bowing like this dear Katori." Katori blushed and stood back up.

"Are you Lady Tsuki?" Gohan asked. Tsuki nodded.

"I couldn't help but overhear you and Piccolo's conversation, Katori, and I know that you are forbidden to speak the prophecy." She turned to Piccolo and Gohan. "But it goes like this:

* * *

 _In a time of greed,_

 _There shall be two gods reigning supreme._

 _The gods of destruction, and the gods of night and day._

 _And their reincarnates to fight and join the fray._

 _Two universes shall clash in a pointless battle._

 _In a bloodbath of the children of both light and shadow._

* * *

Tsuki let the words she had spoken sink in. Then she said. " I will let all you know that this prophecy will happen in at least a decade."

Piccolo stepped towards her. "Why tell us _now?_ Why not in five years?"

"I don't think you should question her like that Mr. Piccolo..."

"Because, you must take care of her until the time has come." Tsuki said sternly.

Silence met her words. Gohan's mouth had formed an 'o' shape, Piccolo's face was unreadable, and Katori's was unsure. And with that, Lady Tsuki disappeared.

No one didn't make a sound for a long time. But it was Piccolo who finally spoke.

"Alright runts, let's get back up on top of the mountain." He said.

" _Looks more like a plateau to me."_ Gohan thought. Then he came back to reality. "Wait, how will we get back up?"

Piccolo snorted. "Fly of course." He said sounding annoyed.

"But Katori and I can't fly yet!"

"Figure it out." And with that he effortlessly flew to the top.

Katori looked at the mountain, it sure was tall.

"Oh well, let's go."

Katori ended up going into her wolf form and hauled Gohan up at parts where he couldn't climb. It was after dark when they finally got up. Then they went into a deep sleep. But unbeknownst to them, a certain green skinned guy have ruffled their hair in affection.


	4. Don't die

**Sorry for the slight wait! I was a bit busy! Here's chapter 4!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Once again, I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's characters. Except Tsuki, Hiou, Katori, and a few others**

* * *

For the next six months, Piccolo trained them very hard for the Saiyans. Katori, Gohan, even Piccolo, (he wouldn't admit it yet) got along very well. Katori definitely was right to enchant the stone to heal injuries, since they got beat up every day, she also made adjustments to also replenish stamina and ki. Eventually, the day that the saiyans would arrive was near, and Katori had the worst and familiar feeling in her chest that something bad would happen.

After she ate, Katori approached Piccolo.

"Piccolo?"

"What kid?"

"I just want to thank you for training us for the past six months, and for taking care of us."

Piccolo scoffed. "If you're saying that throwing both of you guys off a cliff 'caring', then sure."

Katori smiled at that fateful day.

* * *

 **Flashback**

" _Soo, Mr. Piccolo, why are we on top of this plateau?" Gohan had asked. Katori as peering over the edge, feeling_ very _uneasy._

" _You two are going to learn how to fly." Piccolo replied._

" _REALLY?!" Both asked simultaneously._

" _Yes, you are."_

" _But," Gohan started. "How are we going to learn to fly up here? We could've done it anywhere el-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" That was how he ended his sentence as Piccolo pretty much kicked him off the mountain._

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

"Yeah, that was a… interesting day." Katori said with a laugh. By now Gohan had come over, and laughed along with her.

"Hmm, the saiyans should be arriving any day." He thought out loud. He looked at his two students. "I think you two need new gi's."

"Can we have gi's like yours? PLEASE?" Gohan begged.

"Yeah! Can we Mr. Piccolo?" Katori asked.

Piccolo smiled a rare smile. "Sure why not?" He held out one hand above each of their heads and concentrated. A glow surrounded both of them, and both of them were dressed in new gi's. Gohan had a dark purple gi, a red belt and wristbands, with a white headband, and a white scarf. Katori had a purple gi, lighter than Gohan's, almost a pink colour, a light blue belt and wristbands, and no scarf. And both had Piccolo style shoes.

"Wow! Thank you Mr. Piccolo! These are really great! We really appreciate it!" Katori said enthusiastically.

"Yeah! Thank you!" Gohan chimed in.

Just then, the sky turned black all of a sudden. All three of them looked skyward in surprise.

"I-it's the afternoon, and the sky turned dark?" Said Gohan.

"This is weird." Katori replied.

" _So, they're finally reviving Goku, which means that the saiyans are coming early!"_ Piccolo thought.

"Katori, Gohan, it seems that the saiyans are coming a bit early. Prepare yourselves!" He said to them. "They're either coming today, or tomorrow."

* * *

 **The next day… The Saiyan Invasion!**

The next day, all three of them were on their toes. They had no idea how strong their enemies were going to be. Right now they were having a discussion. It was currently around 11:43 (am).

"Both of you are staying by my side while they are here. I don't need you two killed. Also, Katori, you try not to show off your powers. Bring your satchel, we'll probably need the healing stone, because we won't have senzu beans." Piccolo said.

"Yes sir!" Both Katori and Gohan said.

Then all of them jolted. Two large power levels just appeared. There, to the east, the source of the energy.

Piccolo growled. "So, they've come at last."

"Man, what a huge power!" Gohan exclaimed.

Katori gulped, possibly loud enough for the other two to hear. Then she felt a pounding pain at the base of her tail, then it vanished.

" _What the,"_ Then the pain was back, now starting in the middle of her spine, working its way up. Then, it reached the base of her head, then she grabbed her head in pain. The pain was agonizing, like fifty of Piccolo's elbow strikes at the back of her head at once, or like it was stabbing herself in the eyes with a burning rod. She yelled in pain and fell forwards.

"Katori?" Gohan asked shrilly.

Katori couldn't hear him. She was in too much pain. Images raced through her mind, a vision.

 _A blinding light._

 _two silhouettes._

 _six green creatures, and six fighters, including herself._

 _death by an object of trust._

The pain faded, and she was back to the real world. She opened her eyes, meeting Gohan's terrified eyes.

"Katori! ARE YOU OKAY?" Gohan yelled in panic. He grabbed her into a hug. Katori gladly returned the embrace, to meet with Piccolo's concerned face.

"Was it a vision?" He asked. Katori nodded. "About what?" She shook her head no. I _don't know._

He sighed in defeat. Seconds after, they all felt about a thousand small energies disappear. Then the two large energies moved at a fast pace.

"The Saiyans, they're coming straight at us!" Piccolo spoke.

"O-Okay!" Gohan and Katori stuttered.

Twenty minutes later, and there was still no signs of the saiyans. But, sensing impending danger, the animals and birds began to take flight, making the wasteland completely silent. This made Katori even _more_ anxious.

Sensing Katori's nervousness, Piccolo began to take off his turban and cape. "There's no need to be afraid, we've become far stronger in these past six months."

"Y-yeah! Far stronger!" Gohan said, trying to sound brave.

Piccolo whirled in a different direction. "What?! Something else is approaching… from over there!"

Katori now felt it. A power, in fact, _several_ powers approaching from all around them. "I still feel others, from all around!" Katori said panicked.

"Aren't there only supposed to be two?!" Gohan asked. He looked at Katori.

"I don't know! You tell me?" Katori said.

All of them looked skywards as they heard a whooshing sound like someone flying. A short bald man in an orange gi landed just meters away from them.

"A-a saiyan?!" Katori gasped, jumping behind Gohan. The man was short and bald, with a decent power level like theirs. He had six dots on his head and no visible nose.

"Hey, long time no see Piccolo." The stranger said.

"And what have _you_ come for, little man?" Piccolo asked, smirking. "To watch the real fighters?"

"Oh give me a break. I've been training for a year." He said. Katori relaxed a bit, so he was going to help them.

Piccolo looked at him. "You show slight improvement, I'll admit… and are the other idiots coming too?"

The stranger smirked. " _All_ of them _._ I was just the closest."

"Hey, I remember you!" Gohan said. "From the turtle guy's place!"

The guy looked at Gohan. "I'm Krillin. And you're looking tougher! Like Goku was when he was a kid!" Katori remembered Gohan talking about Goku, he was Gohan's father.

"You're small but strong, huh?" Gohan said excitedly. "My dad used to tell me about you!"

Krillin took notice of Katori now. He looked at her tail and her ears. "So, who's this?"

"Katori. She's half saiyan too!" Gohan said.

"Hi." Katori said shyly.

"Really?!" Krillin said, sounding shock. (And who wouldn't be?) "Cool, extra help. How'd she get here?"

"Tell you later." Katori said in a rush, her ears twitching. She could hear more whooshing sounds. They were near.

"So how bad was it?" Krillin whispered to them. "Being trained by Piccolo of all people?"

"Hard…" Katori started, rubbing her arm.

"But he wasn't _near_ as bad as everyone said." Gohan said.

"Enough small talk." Piccolo interrupted. "They're here."

All three looked skyward in shock as they saw two silhouettes in the sky. The saiyans had finally arrived. Katori's ears caught their conversation.

"Heh, heh, heh… there they are, four mighty shrimps now." One said in a rough voice.

"It seems like they've been expecting us." The other said.

"S-so, those are the saiyans huh?! Their ki… it's like a demonic aura!" Krillin said through gritted teeth.

The saiyans finally landed with two soft thuds on the turf. Katori had to use all of her self-control to keep herself from shaking like a leaf. She could hear the terrified thoughts of Gohan beside her, and the nervous mind of Krillin, heck, even _Piccolo_ had a bad feeling like she did.

The saiyans had an, almost endless feeling Ki. One was large and bulky, and… bald. The other was at least half his size and half as muscular and had black, flame like hair, but Katori knew not to underestimate him, his ki was twice as more powerful as the large one.

"Have you been preparing for us?" The smaller one said.

Piccolo kept a straight face. "How did you guess?" He muttered. "Okay, let's make this clear, what exactly do you want here?"

"Ah, that voice," The smaller one said. "It was _you_ who killed Raditz wasn't it?"

"Voice?"

The saiyan smirked. "Didn't Raditz tell you?" He pointed to his scouter. "This also serves as a transmitter."

" _Well poop."_ Katori said in her mind. She had seen those devices before, scouters, her father had one on.

The tall saiyan looked at his partner. "Vegeta, that guy's a Namekian…"

The saiyan, named Vegeta looked at his counterpart. "Yes, I know Nappa." He said irritated sounding. "What I don't get is that Raditz didn't know he was a space slug. No surprise that he was squashed like a bug then."

Piccolo raised an eye ridge. "Namekian?"

Krillin and Gohan looked at him. They started to say how they didn't know that he was not of this world. Katori kept her blue/purple eyes on the saiyans.

Vegeta smirked. "They say these slimy Namek guys have other worldly powers. I bet it was you who created the Dragon Balls."

"Y-you know about the dragon balls?!" Krillin yelled.

"Why else would we deal with this mud ball?" Nappa said.

"Nappa, enough talk. There were six saibamen left right?" Vegeta said impatiently.

"Saibamen?" Katori asked. She could have sworn that her father had told her about those.

"What are those?" Gohan said.

Nappa pulled a small container out of his pocket. It had a liquid in it and six seed looking things. "Yeah, there are six left. This'll be fun." He said as he planted the odd seeds unto the earth and poured the liquid over the seeds.

"What are they doing?" Krillin wondered. Katori didn't know.

Then, six shapes popped out of the ground like the undead. They were green, with claw like hands with three finger-like appendages. They had malicious glints in their eyes.

Just like her father did.

" _Focus_." Katori said to herself. " _Don't get distracted_."

"Those four are your targets." Vegeta said. The saibamen had an even more malicious glint in their eyes.

"This could be harder when we thought." Krillin said, quivering a bit.

Katori decided that he was the biggest coward out of their group.

Then her hearing locked onto a whooshing sound. All of them looked skyward as a tall man with three eyes and a short pale person landed.

"Tien!" Krillin chirped. "And Chiaotzu!"

Another man landed. He had long black hair, and was wearing a gi like Krillin's.

"Yo, I'm not late am I?" He said.

"Yamcha!" Krillin said happily.

Katori involuntarily shuddered. Yamcha looked a lot like her father. Will he do the things that her late father did? She looked at the potential futures. No, nothing with him.

"Well, well," Nappa said. "Looks like some more weaklings came to fight."

"Weren't there supposed to be only two saiyans?" Tien asked.

"They're called saibamen. My father told me about those." Katori said, then immediately regretted it.

"Who's this?" Chiaotzu asked.

"Hey!" Nappa said, sounding very annoyed. "Did you forget we're here?"

"Patience Nappa. " Vegeta said coolly. "It seems like we have another half saiyan in our midst, no one else would know about the saibamen except… Was your father Emojaga half breed?"

That was it. They discovered her secret. She had a mortified look on her face.

"What? A half saiyan?" Tien said.

"That's impossible!" Yamcha said.

"Ah, so it is." Vegeta said.

* * *

 **A.N TISSUE WARNING! Also, before the next part, Katori was kicked into small mountain and the healing rock was lost. I was planning to put it in here, but I scrapped the idea. On with the chapter!**

* * *

Nappa sent a devastating blast towards Gohan in a fit of rage. Piccolo had jumped in front of him to save Gohan, sacrificing his own life. All Katori had heard was his screams of agony as the blast burned him.

The smoke finally cleared, and Piccolo was still standing.

Gohan stared with horror at his mentor. "M-Mister Piccolo.."

Piccolo grinned in spite of himself. "G-Gohan.. take Katori and run…" He fell forwards with a thud. Katori and Gohan rushed to his side.

Gohan shook his shoulder. "M-Mister Piccolo.. why did you save me?!"

Katori's eyes burned with tears. She wanted to look away, but she couldn't bring herself to.

Piccolo looked over to his students. "D-Didn't I tell you to run..? If you don't go now…"

"Please don't die!" Gohan pleaded. "My dad will be here any minute… Please! Just hold on!"

Nappa grinned. "Little runts! I guess the order in which I kill you has changed! But you'll all be dead in the end." He declared.

Piccolo went onto his hands and knees. "What a pathetic end, the once great Demon King Piccolo, sacrificing himself to save a kid.." He flipped himself onto his back. "How ironic.."

Tears began to fall from Gohan and Katori's eyes, leaving trails on their cheeks. "M-Mister Piccolo…" Katori sobbed.

"Gohan, Katori, you're the only ones I've been able to call a friend... " Piccolo began to cry himself. "I want to thank you. It's been a pleasure…"

"Piccolo.." Gohan said. Katori could hear Nappa coming closer.

Piccolo's breathing began to slow. "Stay strong….. You two…" He let out a final breath, and then he was gone.

Katori stared at Piccolo's body in shock. He killed him. _Killed him._ Fire blazed in her blood. Nappa was going to _pay._ She drew the dagger Lianas gave her.

She broke into a run. "You're going to pay! You won't leave this place alive!" Then she lunged, hoping to make contact.

Nappa jumped over her.

And grabbed her by the throat.

"GET OFF ME!" Katori screamed. The arm holding her weapon lashed out, and she felt it make contact.

"Aaah!" Nappa bellowed in agony, she scratched out the mark Krillin had given him, the scratch was bleeding even _more._

"THAT'S IT KID!" Nappa yelled in rage. Katori could see his bloodshot eyes. "YOU ARE DEAD!" He yanked the dagger out of her hand, there was death in his eyes.

She knew what was going to happen next, there was no ways of preventing it.

He thrust the blade in through her chest.

Katori couldn't feel the pain, shock radiated through her. A new power level made its way into the battlefield, and it was very much like Gohan's.

Katori closed her eyes. Opening them again, she found herself tucked into the newcomer's arms. Through her blurring vision, she saw a man that looked very much like Gohan. The spiky hair and his eyes. She just barely sensed Gohan's power, good, he was still alive.

"Hey," He said softly. His voice was so comforting. "My name is Goku, I'm Gohan's dad."

"I-I-I'm K-Katori." She said, her voice was starting to get gurgly.

"Don't worry Katori. You're safe, you're safe." Goku's voice was sounding more echoey. Katori's eyes started to flutter, then they closed.

And she slipped into oblivion.


	5. Devil

**HOLY CRAP THIS IS LATE! I'M SORRY! ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's characters! Except Tsuki, Hiou, Katori, and a few others**

* * *

When Katori opened her eyes again, she didn't know where she was.

There were yellow clouds everywhere, and small puffs of smoke.

They were also here too; and by _they,_ the author means Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Tien, Piccolo, and someone who Katori didn't recognize.

Was she dead?

Well, that wasn't a surprise actually. Last time her eyes were open, she was _dying._

Katori raced forward and hugged Piccolo's leg. It stiffened on contact, and Katori could sense him looking behind him in confusion.

"Katori?"

She could feel all eyes on her now. "Hi." She said shyly, not meeting their eyes.

"Who, you know.." Yamcha trailed off.

"Nappa." Katori said. Her hand absent-mindedly ran over her chest, where Nappa had stabbed her.

"Did Goku arrive?" Tien asked.

"Yes, he did." Katori said. "Krillin and Gohan should be okay."

" _It must be hard to die this young huh, kid?"_ Piccolo said telepathically.

" _Yeah, it is."_ Katori answered.

" _Don't worry, it won't happen again, not on my watch."_

Katori smiled. She hugged Piccolo's leg again, much to his unliking. Then she remembered something.

"Mr. Piccolo, who's that?" She said, pointing to the old namekian.

The old namek smiled. "My name is Kami, little one. You must be Katori, I have heard many things about you." Katori turned bashful and hid a little bit more behind Piccolo's leg.

A little while passed. And Kami spoke up.

"We're almost at King Yemma's place, be ready to be justified." He said.

"Mr. Piccolo?" Katori said.

"Hmm?" Piccolo turned to face her.

"Do you think I will go down to, you-know-where?"

"Why do you think that?"

"Because, I'm not supposed to be enchanting very many things. I already enchanted the life-essence stones, and the healing rock."

"Katori," Piccolo crouched down to eye level with her. "You didn't kill hundreds of people like I have. I have a bigger possibility of going down to hell. Don't go thinking that you're the devil."

Katori nodded. "Okay."

Kami spoke up. "We're here. Get ready to go inside. Excuse me, I must go on ahead to 'pull some strings'." With that he went.

"What does he mean by that?" Katori asked.

All of them shrugged.

They were inside the building now, and there was a huge red being, with two horns protruding out of his head. He looked grumpy and stressed, you would expect from that from someone who judged everyone who died.

The group went one at a time. First Chiaotzu, then Tien, and finally Yamcha. Piccolo went after, and he didn't have to go to hell. All of them passed with flying colours.

Finally it was her turn to be judged.

Kami looked her. "Come here Katori." Katori held her tail in her hands and nervously stepped forwards.

"King Yemma, this is Katori. She aided the group you see behind me in the saiyan attack going on down on Earth."

King Yemma looked inside of a huge book on his gargantuan mahogany table. "Ah yes, Katori, born of the Northern Galaxy, betrayed by father Emojaga, yada yada yada." He grunted out.

He looked at the book again. "Well you have a clean record so you may go to heaven."

"Um, King Yemma?" Katori stuttered.

"Yes? Speak child."

"Can I go with Mister Piccolo?" Katori asked.

"Are you sure? I'm sure you would like to see your mother?" Kami asked.

Before Katori could respond, King Yemma said, "If you're talking about Hiou, then she's on Snake Way."

"She is?!" Katori's eyes were glittering.

"Yeah, The Moon Goddess Tsuki told her you'd come, so she now works as a messenger for the Kais." He said nonchalantly.

Katori squealed very excitedly and jumped around in a circle. She also accidentally transformed into her wolf form, much to the surprise of the others in the room.

Just then, a grey blur rushed into the room.

It was a snow leopard, with purple eyes, with a stone strung around her neck by a strip of thin leather, matching her eyes. She then morphed into a human. Katori recognized her immediately.

"Mama!" Katori yelped. She cannoned towards Hiou in her human form, wrapping her arms around her mother's waist.

"Katori!" Hiou immediately returned the gesture, hugging her daughter tightly.

"M-mama I-I missed y-you s-so much!" Katori sobbed.

"I know moon drop, I missed you very much dear." She stroked her daughter's hair.

Hiou looked warily at the people behind Katori and recognized Piccolo and smiled at him.

"Thank you." She said. "Thank you for taking care of her." Piccolo looked extremely uncomfortable, but nodded in response.

Hiou disentangled herself from the hug and met eyes with her daughter. "Katori, I need to give you something." She held out a scroll. "This was given to me by Lady Tsuki. She told me to give it to you. She said to use it wisely." She passed it to Katori.

Katori studied it. _Use it wisely? What does that mean?_ She put it into her bag. "Mama, I will hopefully see you soon." They embraced again, then Katori said her goodbyes and went back with the others.

* * *

Katori was starting to get sick of seeing the never ending Snake Way.

I mean, who wouldn't be after traveling non stop for a long time that Katori lost count of how many days they had walked for?

"Where is the end..?" Yamcha panted out.

Piccolo snorted. "Do you think any of us would know?"

Katori grimaced. How much longer? Then a familiar sensation in her head. A vision?

 _A perfect being._

 _Future child._

" _We are… The Ginyu Force!" A loud voice echoed._

 _And… a monkey?_

Katori snapped out of her trance and focused. Were there any flickers of someone's mind out here besides her groups?

Then, she locked onto a mind. They were extremely bored. That was it!

"He's up ahead!" Katori shouted. She turned into a wolf and ran up ahead of the others.

As she started to run, she heard the fizzes of disbelief from Yamcha's mind, curious buzzes from Tien and Chiaotzu, and surprise from Piccolo's mind. But Katori kept running with her newly found strength.

A short run later found Katori at the end of Snake way, looking up in the pink sky. There was a small planet orbiting not too far from where she was. She could sense a gravitational pull from the planet.

" _I guess it's at least ten times as much as Earth's gravity."_ Katori guessed. Katori's home planet was fifteen to twenty times Earth's gravity, so she wouldn't have much of a problem.

The others finally caught up, and stopped behind Katori.

"Oh my gosh!" Yamcha said. "It's the end! Ha ha! We made it!"

"King Kai's planets up there." Katori pointed above her. All of them looked up.

"Well, no choice but to fly I guess." Tien said. "Let's go." They all took to the air.

Halfway to the the planet, Katori could see that the others were starting to feel the gravity. Sure enough, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu all plummeted to the ground. Piccolo didn't fall, but he wavered, not used to the gravity. Katori grinned. She didn't feel much of a difference in the gravity at all!

Piccolo and Katori landed, and she giggled. Yamcha was stuck on his face in the ground, and Tien had managed to get on his hands and knees, but Chiaotzu had his head stuck in the ground. Katori ran over and pulled him out.

"Thanks." He squeaked. He floated over to help Tien.

Katori looked around. There was a dome shaped house, with a… box looking thing (Katori has never seen a car before), and a stone path that looked like it wound around the small planet, and.. there was a small monkey.

Katori tilted her head at it as it approached her. It hooted a few time as if to say hello. She smiled at it. A scuffling sound, like shoes scraping against a surface, made her look in the direction of the house. A short blue man wearing sunglasses was coming out the door.

Yamcha had finally gotten onto his feet, along with Tien. "Are you King Kai?" Yamcha asked.

"Yes I am." King Kai said proudly, crossing his arms. "And that's Bubbles, my pet monkey." Bubbles hooted in response. "Now, I'm guessing that you guys want me to train you, correct?"

Everyone nodded. "Alright. Your very first task…" Katori gulped. Everyone's minds were fizzing in anticipation. "Is to make _me laugh!"_

"Huh?" All of them said. All of them looked at King Kai incredulously.

Katori resisted the urge to smack herself in the face and sighed. This was going to be a long training session.

* * *

A little while had passed since they arrived to King Kai's planet.

Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha had passed the 'test', but King Kai wasn't giving them training, instead, he told them to catch his monkey, Bubbles. Katori understood why he told them to catch Bubbles, it was probably so they would be able to get used to the gravity.

Katori decided not to train with King Kai and the others, but with Piccolo.

Piccolo had huffed at the idea of doing something as ridiculous as catching a monkey, so he was meditating for most of the time when he and Katori weren't training. Despite scowling most of the time, he was thoroughly worried about Gohan, as well as Katori.

Katori was also very worried about her friend. If her visions were right, him, Krillin, and someone named Bulma were going to a place called Planet Namek, which was Piccolo and Kami's home planet.

Obviously, King Kai knew almost everything that was going on.

"Hey guys," King Kai said quite casually. "I'm gonna contact Goku, just to see how he's doing."

Everyone started to gather around, Katori stood beside Piccolo.

He faced a certain direction, and soon, his long antenna were bobbing up and down.

"Goku! Do you kear me?" He suddenly said, spooking Katori a bit. "Goku? Helloooo?... Yes it is! It is I, King Kai! By any chance, are you in space? What are you doing in-... Oh I see…. Planet Namek, huh? I hope you find the Dragon balls….. Something really bad? Well you can tell me about it later."

"To tell you the truth, I've got visitors here…. It's astonishing! These visitors cleared Snake Way and made it here much faster than you did. Furthermore, there are five of them! .….. Indeed. Four of them you ought to be quite acquainted with." He let out a hearty laugh. "Everybody desires training that's even harsher than what you went through!"

There was a slight pause, Goku was probably saying something.

Yamcha stepped forward. "Can I speak with Goku?" He asked.

King Kai looked over his shoulder at him. "Put your hand on my shoulder, then you can speak."

Yamcha walked up and did as King Kai said. "Yo, can you hear me Goku?"

 _Yamcha!_ Katori jumped a bit at Goku's carefree voice. I guess King Kai had made it so that everyone could hear him.

"We met Kami by King Yemma's and he told us about this place." Yamcha said. "Hey, I heard that you guys are going to Piccolo's home planet to find the Dragon Balls. In order to bring us back to life, that is."

 _There's five of you right? You, Tien… would Piccolo happen to be there too?_

"Yeah, Piccolo's here."

Piccolo snorted. "Ha! My pride refuses to let you be the only one getting stronger." He muttered.

 _And the last two.. is one of them Kami?_

"Well no. Kami stayed back at Other World. It's actually Chiaotzu and Katori!"

 _Chiaotzu?! He's fine even though he was blown to bits and pieces?_

"Yeah apparently. Kami specially restored his body."

 _Awesome! That's great, Chiaotzu! And Katori, hows she doing?_

"Oh, she's doing fine. She isn't complaining about being dead at least."

That last comment made Katori frown a bit. Did he need to say that?

"Although," Yamcha continued. "This gravity is such a bummer. My body is so heavy that it's hard to run!

 _Yeah, I know right? You know, I'm on my way to Namek where the Dragon Balls are, but even so, I've started training in much, much stronger gravity._ His voice took a more serious tone. _I gotta get a whole lot stronger in five and a half days since there's something terrible going on._

A flash of purple blood and red flashed through Katori's mind. Something terrible? What's going on?

"Yeah? What, did something happen?" Yamcha asked.

 _Since I was seriously injured, Krillin, Bulma, and Gohan went ahead to Namek to find the Dragon Balls. However, that saiyan, Vegeta, had also gone there, lookin' for the Dragon Balls._

"WHAAT?!" Yamcha and King Kai exclaimed in surprise and shock.

"Th-Then, did they get killed by him?" King Kai stuttered out.

 _No, it seems like Vegeta hasn't even noticed that Krillin and the others are there yet. But that ain't all. There's something even more unbelievable. It sounds like some other weird guys want the Dragon Balls. The strange thing is, these guys are all dressed up the same as Vegeta._

 _And what's more is that one of these guys has a much higher power than Vegeta._

"WHAT?!" King Kai and Yamcha said again.

Tien shifted his feet. "What is it?" He asked. "Did something happen?"

Katori realised that she was the only one besides Yamcha and King Kai to hear Goku now.

King Kai lowered his voice. "That guy's name wouldn't happen to be called Freeza, would it?"

Katori paled. _Freeza?!_ She really hoped it wasn't him.

 _Well, I didn't ask, but when I know, I'll fill you in._

" _If I assume it's Freeza, then something gruesome will…"_ King Kai thought. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "G-Goku, I'll check up on Planet Namek for you." He walked away, out of hearing distance of everyone but Piccolo and Katori.

"Alright.. Planet Namek's direction.." King Kai muttered as he walked away.

Tien walked up to Yamcha. "Yamcha, tell us what's going on."

While Yamcha explained everything, Katori strained her ears for any sound coming from King Kai. The only sounds from him were observations about strong powers on Namek.

Katori anxiously waited, hoping that King Kai was wrong about it being Freeza.

"FREEZA!" King Kai shouted, shaking in fear as if he were struck by lightning.

And of course fate had to be on the devil's side.


	6. Brón dúbailte

**Sorry for the wait! I had some writers blocks, but I did it! It's a bit shorter than other chapters, but meh. Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: You guys know the drill. I don't own DBZ yada yada except Tsuki, Hiou, Katori, etc. others that I won't spoil**

* * *

Katori felt her blood run cold.

 _Freeza?! The same Freeza that killed her mother?!_

Suddenly, Katori collapsed.

"Katori!" Piccolo lunged forwards to catch her just before she fell to the ground. " _What happened?"_

Tien had a look of concern. "Is she okay?" He asked.

"I-I'm not sure." Piccolo had never felt so unsure before. Her face was moon pale, and her limbs felt cold. What had caused her to collapse like that?

"Was it something I said?" Yamcha was frazzled.

Piccolo looked over to King Kai, who looked like he was having a heated discussion with Goku. He had yelled something out, a word, a _name_ , before Katori passed out. Was that the reason?

* * *

When Katori woke back up, She was very closed off, and wouldn't go out of a curled ball in her wolf form.

Piccolo and the others couldn't understand why she was acting like this. She wouldn't respond, and growled at anyone who tried to touch her. She had an odd look in her eyes, a blank expression. but with a fire hidden behind her eyes.

By the equivalence of three days had passed, Piccolo had had enough of her odd behavior. He decided to take matters into his own hands.

He approached her. "Katori get up _now_." he nudged her with his foot. she crouched and snarled at him. She looked straight into his eyes, challenging him. He stared back, not backing down.

"Wake up Katori," Piccolo said calmly, "You don't gain a single thing from misery. This. Isn't. You."

Something in Katori's eyes changed. The fire disappeared, the glare softened, she sighed, and got out of her wolf form, and began to cry.

Piccolo looked around, making sure that no one was watching. The coast was clear. He crouched down, and pulled her into a hug. She clutched his gi, his chest becoming moist as Katori's soaked through the soft material.

"Why were you acting like that Katori?" Piccolo asked.

She lifted her face, her eyes red and puffy from crying. "He killed her…."

"Who?"

"..." Katori looked to the side, suddenly taking interest to an ant in the grass.

"Katori," He got her attention back to him. "I will ask you again, who killed who?"

"He.." She hiccupped, looking like she was about to cry, but she sucked it up. "He killed mother."

"Who?" Piccolo was getting frustrated.

"Freeza."

"Who is Freeza, Katori?"

"The name that King Kai yelled out."

So that's what King Kai had said that day. He had yelled out his student's mother's killer loud enough that she could hear.

A little while passed as Piccolo waited for Katori to calm down completely.

"Why were you acting like that Katori?" Piccolo asked her.

Katori shrugged. "I don't know."

Piccolo stood up. "Now that you're awake and aware, I'd like to beat some training into you. Let's go."

Katori stood up and followed.

* * *

After the training session, Piccolo, along with Katori, went to Hiou to find answers. Katori was quite excited to see her mother.

Hiou had built a humble, little house on Snake Way, as she was a messenger for the Kais. To Katori, it was about as big as Lianas's cabin. It brought back memories.

Piccolo knocked on the door, and the raven haired Nekoseijin answered it.

"Oh, hello!" Hiou greeted. Katori jumped forwards and hugged her mother tightly. "It's wonderful to see you again darling." She gestured inside. "Come in, come in!"

As the two stepped inside, Hiou suddenly said, "Gine! Gine, we have company!"

Another woman stepped out from one of the rooms, she had shoulder length black hair, and, Piccolo noticed, a saiyan tail. She was wearing saiyan battle armor and while boots with dark leggings, and red arm warmers.

"Hi!" Gine said. Piccolo relaxed. She did not seem as dangerous as all the others saiyans he had met. She seemed to be as friendly as Goku.

 _Wait a minute._ Gine looked a bit familiar. Piccolo couldn't quite place it. He looked over to Katori, who looked like she had the same thought.

 _(Let's go into Katori's pov)_

Gine motioned to a few cushions on the floor. "Come sit, no need to stand." She said.

Katori felt memories flood back as she plopped herself down on one of the cushions. He mother must have introduced some of the Nekoseijin culture to Gine.

"This is Gine." Hiou said, gesturing to the female saiyan. "She works as a messenger like me." She looked over to Piccolo. "I assume that you came here seeking me out, yes?"

Piccolo nodded. "Katori had been acting very strangely for the past few 'days'. She had gone into her wolf form and growled at anyone who had tried to reach for her. She just sat there in a ball."

Hiou looked deep in thought. "Did my daughter become unconscious or unresponsive after hearing someone say or do something specific?"

Piccolo nodded. "King Kai yelled out 'Freeza', and Katori went white as the moon, and collapsed." He put a reassuring hand Katori's shoulder. "She later told me that this Freeza had killed you."

Hiou sighed. "It sounds like she went through a **_brón dúbailte_** , or double sorrow. It's when one is reminded of someone close to them who was killed in a way that traumatized them." Hiou looked at her daughter with a sad face. "It is very difficult to snap out of, and it is painful to deal with. I'm sorry you had to experience it." She hugged her daughter.

Katori welcomed the hug graciously. Once the hug was broken, Katori asked, "How did you and Miss Gine meet?"

Gine giggled. "Oh, please! Call me Gine!" She said.

"Gine was already a messenger for the Kais when I made it to the Check-In Station." Hiou said. "Lady Tsuki met up with me there, and delivered another prophecy: _A death too soon for the sun and moon, but will greet at the end when all is inevitable._ She said both reincarnates will die, but be revived before the end. So I knew you were going to, you know… I didn't want to miss you, so I asked if I could live on Snake Way, and King Yemma told me I could be a messenger with Gine."

Gine continued. "We introduced ourselves, and here we are."

Katori and Piccolo nodded. "If you are a saiyan, did you know Emojaga?" Piccolo asked.

Gine hesitated, but said. "He is my brother." Katori eyes widened. He was Gine's brother?! Gine continued. "He wasn't as brutal as the other saiyans, but still snappy no less."

Katori connected some dots. "Wait, wouldn't that mean that Goku is my cousin?!" She said.

Gine shrugged. "Technically you could call him uncle if you wanted, but yes, that's correct!"

Katori was _not_ ready for that discovery.

* * *

 **That was chapter 6! I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 ** _brón dúbailte is indeed the Irish word for Double Sorrow. This is how you pronounce it=_** ** _burr-on doo-belt_**

 _ **"You don't gain a single thing from misery." Is a line from King by Lauren Aquillina.**_

 _ **I will update my other story, DBZ IRL, once more, then I may not be very active because 1. I'm going to DISNEY LAND AT THE END OF THE MONTH, WHOOP! WHOOP! and 2. HIGHSCHOOL WILL START SOON ACK!**_


	7. Love Dies Eventually

Moon Born

By Kmononoke957

Katori is a reincarnation of the Moon Goddess Lady Tsuki. She can enchant and manipulate items with magic, and she can see the future and read minds. Her father tried to give her to a tyrant, who was after physic powers that she possessed in order to rejoin his army; but instead, the tyrant killed her father and fatally injures her mother. They make it to earth, when Piccolo is training Gohan for the saiyans. Her mother dies soon after, leaving Katori with the two. Join Katori as she and the Z warriors must complete a prophecy made by the Omni King himself. Has elements of dragon ball super.

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's characters! Except Tsuki, Hiou, Katori, and a few others that I won't spoil.**

* * *

Hiou was in labour. She was in her leopard form while giving birth. She was expecting a strong one as well. What kind of child would it be? Would he or she have a saiyan tail? Her father, Emojaga was a saiyan after all. Or would it have a leopard, lion or tiger tail?

Hiou panted heavily. This was her first child, and she didn't think anyone in her village would approve of it. Since she broke tradition, and mated with a saiyan, she most likely would have to raise this child on her own, since Emojaga had been looking for work since he was expelled from the army he was in.

Hiou howled in pain, and gave it her strongest push. There was a _whoosh_ and _thud,_ then a high pitched cry. Hiou turned around and saw a small shape behind her. She turned back into her normal (human) form and picked up the small baby and studied it.

The baby was the most beautiful thing that Hiou had ever seen. It was a girl, with short pale blue hair, and blue eyes tinged and mixed with purple. The strangest part was that this little one had _wolf ears and a wolf tail._ She also had blue spiral marking on her cheek, and a crescent moon symbol on her forehead.

" _I will love her anyways."_ Hiou thought. Images of her husband creeped through her mind, including ones of disapproval. " _I don't care if he doesn't like her, she will still be his daughter."_ She looked down and saw her newborn looking intently into her eyes, as if she were looking at her thoughts and memories.

Just then, a blue glow lit up the cave there were in, and where the light emanated, there was a figure standing there. She had pale blue eyes, silver hair, milk pale skin, and was wearing a deep blue dress.

 _Wait, it can't be…_

The figure smiled and spoke in an elegant voice. "Hello Hiou, my name is Tsuki. I would like to tell you some news. This child is my very own reincarnation. She is able to read minds, foretell all potential futures, and she can enchant and manipulate items with magic. She is part of a very important prophecy. It goes:"

 _"In a time of greed,_

 _There shall be two gods reigning supreme._

 _The gods of destruction, and the gods of either night or day._

 _And their reincarnates to fight and join the fray._

 _Two universes shall clash in a pointless battle._

 _In a bloodbath of the kin of both light and shadow."_

Hiou was stunned. She looked at her baby, who was playing with her long black hair. Her daughter in a prophecy?

"W-why does she have wolf ears?" Hiou asked hesitantly. "I-is she cursed?"

Tsuki smiled and shook her head. "The very opposite my dear. She has been blessed by the moon spirit, the wolf of the night."

"Will she be in any danger?" Hiou asked.

Tsuki looked at her. "Not particularly, raise her well, and cherish your time with her." And with that, she disappeared.

Hiou sat there for a long time. She looked at her daughter. She had started to reach for her mother's small ears.

"Katori. That is your name."

* * *

 **Five years later...**

In her wolf form, Katori ran through her forest home towards the most secluded cottage that she knew, she was on her way to her best friend, Lianas place.

Lianas was a lionjin _,_ probably one of the only ones on the Nekoseijin planet. She was not Katori's age, instead, she was about 100 years old (maybe older) and was blind. She saw with her hands and other senses, and her mind was always busy, busy, busy, isn't that COOL?

Katori's mother was saying that her dad was going to be coming back. Her dad? She'd never met him before. She was SO excited. What was he like? Mom said he was a saiyan! Does he have a tail? Can they transform into anything? Those thoughts can be shared with her friend, she had gotten to the cottage.

The cottage was small, only as big as your average master bedroom. Lianas lived out her alone, since no one would talk to her. Until Katori came, she was living in sadness and fear. Lianas was betrayed in her life way too many times by her mate, friends and family. When Kaori first came, Lianas said it was the best thing that could have ever happened to her that she was glad she had someone to talk to and express to.

And Katori was glad she had her mother and Lianas too.

Katori entered the small cottage in her normal form and looked around the dimly lit room, hoping to see the old lionjin. There she was, in the corner of the room, sitting on a chair, with her hands on her cane. Her ears twitched, and she looked towards Katori and smiled.

"Katori my dear. Thank you for coming all this way to see me. I was starting to get lonely." Lianas said, her wrinkled face with joy all over.

"Hello Lianas! I was wondering if I could ask you something."

"Anything. I never mind if it's you." She answered.

"Okay! I was wondering if you can tell me about my daddy. Mommy never talks about him, and she said he was coming back."

"Your father is a Saiyan, a warrior race." Lianas answered.

"Do you think that he'll like me Lianas? I mean, I have these powers, and he may not like them."

"Katori," She said calmly. "I have looked into the future, and I can see you doing amazing things with your powers. So don't think that he won't like them." Lianas says that she may not be psychic, but she can see the future anyway, she and Katori have a telepathic highway running through their minds. (Via life essence stones, it'll be explained later on). They may not be able to communicate, but Lianas can look into her mind. Katori thinks that she shouldn't be looking at her friend's mind since she would be trespassing.

"Katori, can you take me outside quickly? I need to make my dirt."

Katori immediately took her hand and lead her outside. Lianas then transformed into her lioness form, a form that is easier to make her dirt with. Lianas walked unsteadily out the door, with Katori in her wolf form by her side, steering her. Katori led Lianas into a bush and turned around, giving her privacy. With the time she had, Katori decided to hunt for Lianas since she was blind, she couldn't hunt well.

Katori's sharp hearing led her to a large rabbit. In her normal form, she held out her hand, and concentrated. Katori felt the energy inside her as she focused her Ki and sent out a blast, killing the rabbit instantly. Feeling satisfied with her hunt, Katori went back to Lianas with her fresh (cooked) kill.

Lianas was finished her business and was in her normal form when Katori got back. Katori walked up to her and put her hand into Lianas's.

"Lianas, I got you a rabbit. I even used my Ki!" She said happily.

Lianas looked at Katori and smiled. "Wonderful job Katori. I bet that you can create your very own super attacks when you get older."

Katori beamed. Lianas was like a grandmother to her. She hoped she would stay with her forever. Just then, Katori heard someone call her with her careful hearing. _Daddy must be coming soon._

"Well Lianas, I will see you soon. Mommy is calling, daddy is coming! I hope you enjoy the rabbit!" And with that, Katori left, completely missing the pained expression that was on Lianas's face.

 _Goodbye Katori. I'll see you when the moon rises._

* * *

 ** _So that concludes the first chapter of Moon Born! I got the inspiration from My Little Lolita's fic "Of the Moon." Also, "Making Dirt" is a reference to the Warrior cat series. See you soon!_**


	8. Sweet Child

**Wow, um, hi guys. I'm SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! Between high school and a recent thumb injury (got ski pole thumb, AARG), I was so busy! Anyways, Thank you guys SO MUCH for being so patient.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL Z! I only own the OCS!**

* * *

Piccolo and Katori trekked back to King Kai's planet in the next few hours.

Before they left, (basically right after Piccolo and Hiou had chatted) Hiou had asked Piccolo a favor.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _The two sat in silence for a little while, Piccolo had begun to meditate, until Hiou spoke up._

" _Piccolo," Said namekian opened his eyes to look at the nekoseijin. "I need to ask you something."_

" _Go ahead." He said._

" _I need you to promise me something." He nodded. Hiou pushed on. "I need you to be with Katori, to guide her, and love her as if you were her father." Piccolo's eyes widened at her words. The great demon king Piccolo, a parent to a brat? How ridiculous!_

" _Before you say anything," She said. "You are the closest to a parent that Katori's ever had, I need you to be where I cannot go." She ran her hands through her daughter's sky blue hair. "Katori has never had a proper father, because of Emojaga. So that's why I need you to be with her."_

* * *

Piccolo had thought over her words as the two made their way back to King Kai's planet. He could never imagine himself as a parent.

As of right now on the Kai's miniscule planet, He could barely meditate with all of his jumbled thoughts running in his now busy mind.

"Piccolo?"

Piccolo jolted out of his meditation with a sharp breath. He looked over to Katori, who looked over at him with concerned eyes. Damn that child and her quiet footsteps.

Katori frowned. His thoughts were awfully unorganized. Usually she never tried to read his thoughts, but his mind was practically screaming, "Read me!" with how loud his thoughts were. Usually Piccolo had some kind of metal shield up, but his defences were down.

"Piccolo? Are you okay?" Katori asked. "Your thoughts sound troubled."

He stiffened. Then sighed. "Katori, sit. I need to tell you something."

She obediently sat down.

Piccolo sighed. "Katori, how do you feel about me being your mentor?"

Katori thought for a moment. "Well, you make me feel secure, as if you have wings to shield me from danger. In a way," Katori hesitated for a moment before saying, "I think of you as a dad."

Piccolo looked speechless for a second. He gathered his thoughts. "I had a chat with Hiou before we left. She wanted me to take care of you, as," He cleared his throat. "As if was your parent."

"Wow, um, uh.." Katori didn't know what to say, Piccolo looked increasingly uncomfortable with every passing second.

Not knowing what to do, she launched herself into Piccolo's arms, hugging him tightly.

Piccolo stiffened on instinct as his charge hugged his torso tightly. Not knowing what else to do, and checking if the others were close, he returned the gesture. He was never one who was used to affection.

He assumed he would need to get used to it.

* * *

A little while had passed since the "parent chat".

Katori spent most of her time trying to figure out how to use the scroll that Hiou had given her, just to see it's limits. She learned that it could also project images like a video. That's how she was able to keep track of Gohan, Krillin and Bulma.

Many things had happened on Namek, including Freeza and his scheme of trying to achieve immortality. Gohan and Krillin had befriended a namekian child named Dende, who they had saved from getting killed.

They defeated guys called the Ginyu Force by teaming up with Vegeta of all people. Katori still didn't know how trustworthy the saiyan prince was, but she wasn't there on Namek with him, so who was she to judge?

Now, they were standing in front of the namekian dragon balls, with the sky dark, and a colossal green dragon floating in the sky. They apparently could only revive one person at a time.

Piccolo had insisted that he was revived first, and that they transported him to Namek to help fight. Katori didn't want to go, but she didn't want to mess with the fates too much. He left, and soon after, Vegeta and Freeza arrived to the scene, both very angry.

Katori closed the scroll, feeling ill and not wanting to watch. She hoped that no one else would die.

To pass the time, Katori began experimenting with manipulating her ki so it would reinforce her dagger. She was able to do it even in her wolf form, and she could cut through even stone (that she asked King Kai to summon).

Katori curled into a ball at the base of a tree on the small planet. She was very worried, but couldn't get herself to open her scroll to show the fight. She had a bad feeling.

Unwillingly, she opened the scroll. "Show me the fight on Planet Namek." She said to it.

The surface of the scroll flickered, and an image showed. A green sky, blue hills, tall trees shaped like hammers, the surface of emerald green water.

Then she saw them.

Freeza, Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Vegeta… and Piccolo! They were all there. But her happiness was short lived. She couldn't see Dende anywhere. Then Katori spotted a small body next to a rock formation. Feeling ill, she looked away. The whole population of namekians were most likely wiped out.

She closed the scroll, and laid on her side, tucking her tail around her body.

 _Please, give me a vision. I need to know what happens._

Katori never tried to pray for a vision, but it was worth a shot. Soon enough, Katori felt the familiar pulse in her brain as a vision began enveloping her sight. She closed her eyes, and went into a trance-like state.

* * *

 _Katori opened her eyes._

 _She was in a lush green forest, filled with wildlife. Katori realized that she was on Earth. She looked to the ground and saw her paws, noticing that she was in her wolf form._

 _Why was she here? What was this vision telling her about?_

 _Movement to her left caught her eye, and she looked over._

 _Emerald skinned people were milling around a hulking great figure. Namekians! They had been wished back! If all the namekians were wished back, they had to had been on Namek, since they died on their planet, so that's where they would have been revived, so they used another wish to wish everyone to Earth. So that meant…._

 _Katori desperately swung her head back and forth, trying to spot a certain pair…_

 _Then she saw them._

 _Gohan and Piccolo! They were okay! They were alive!_

 _She cried in joy and ran towards them, her paws scraping up grass and kicking dust. She jumped to them, and tried leaning against them._

 _But she went right through their legs._

 _Katori's eyes widened. What…? She tried pawing at their feet, but her paw still slid through to the ground._

 _Then she remembered. She was still dead, they would have no way of being able to communicate with each other. They're mouths were moving, but she couldn't hear them._

 _Frustrated, Katori tried backing out of the vision._

* * *

When Katori opened her eyes, she felt… light.

She looked down, expecting to see the green grass of King Kai's planet, but instead, she saw.. herself, fast asleep. Katori looked at her hands; they were ghostly, as if she were covered in flour.

"Katori," Said girl looked up, and she saw Lady Tsuki.

"Lady Tsuki, what's happening to me?" Katori cried. The goddess stepped forwards and held the child's trembling shoulders.

"Do not worry child," Tsuki said, her voice smooth as silk. "You are okay. I've come to deliver a message."

Katori quirked a brow. "What is it?"

"You will be in a quiet slumber for a while, until the events that you have just seen." She explained. "I've already told King Kai not to worry about you."

"Wait, what about Gohan? And Goku, and _Piccolo?"_ Katori asked in a rush.

"Child, do not fret. They will be okay. I have their fates rolled out and written like a scroll." Tsuki smiled. "Now, sleep sweet child." She rested her index finger onto Katori's forehead, and the child felt her lids get heavy, and close.


	9. Return

**Happy Holidays! SORRY FOR THE LATE CHAPTER! Another chapter will hopefully be posted before the New Year! Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DBZ!**

* * *

Katori stirred.

She opened her eyes, and yawned, popping her jaw. She looked around; how long had she been in slumber for? She remembered Lady Tsuki's words: _You will be in slumber for a while, until the events that you have just seen._

Katori stood up, noticing that she was in her human form already. She hadn't even walked two steps when King Kai's monkey, Bubbles, had stepped in front of her, hooting and flailing his arms to get her attention.

"What is it Bubbles?" She asked. The monkey started towards King Kai's house, looking back as if telling her to follow.

Without very much to do, Katori ran after him. The small monkey led her to the others, who were huddled around King Kai. Katori noticed that Yamcha was talking to someone through King Kai, much like how he did when speaking to Goku a little while ago. Tien was the first to notice her.

"Katori," The three eyed man greeted, nodding his head in acknowledgement. "How was your, um, sleep?"

"Good, I guess." She answered. Katori swished her tail. "What happened?"

Tien sighed. "We may have just lost Goku."

"What?!" Katori's eyes widened at the news. "How can that be?! I studied the futures and Goku doesn't die!" _Yet anyways._

Tien shrugged. "I'm not too sure what to believe. King Kai said that he was still on Namek when it blew." He nodded to Yamcha and the Kai. "Yamcha's talking to Bulma right now, telling them the news."

"YOU IDIOT!" Katori jumped as Yamcha suddenly shouted. "DON'T BE SO BLUNT! HIS DAD JUST DIED YOU MORON!"

King Kai muttered, "This is so awkward."

Katori looked to Tien and Chiaotzu. "Is this Bulma person insensitive?"

The two blinked and exchanged glances.

"No.." Tien said slowly. "She isn't usually." _And that was a pretty blunt way of asking._ His mind fluttered.

"Huh? Katori?" Said girl turned back to the conversation when her name was mentioned. "Yeah, she's here. You want to talk to her? Alright." Yamcha turned to her. "Hey Katori, Gohan wants to talk to you."

Katori ran over quickly and took Yamcha's place. She placed her hand on King Kai's shoulder (by levitating since she was too short). "Gohan? Are you there?" She asked.

" _Katori? Oh my gosh, this is great! How are you?"_

Katori grinned from ear to ear. "I'm doing great! Well, I'm doing as well as a dead person can be. Is everyone good down there?"

" _Yeah, well, everyone but Krillin and my dad."_ She heard her cousin sigh. " _Freeza killed Krillin and dad didn't get off Namek quick enough."_

Katori wished that she could give Gohan a hug. He sounded like he could break down in tears at any second.

"Gohan," She lowered her voice. "There is a pretty big chance that your dad is still alive."

" _Really?"_

"Really. Remember, I'm a seer. The potential timelines where Goku dies were 5 out of a possible 3 hundred. And I know for a fact that he didn't die, since when I was asleep at some point, I had a weird thing happen. I heard a sound, and the five timelines disappeared, along with another ten." Katori took a breath before continuing. "Your father isn't dead Gohan, he's just… lost in space."

" _Oh thank goodness."_

"Just saying, I don't know if you should tell anyone else but Piccolo."

" _Why not?"_

Katori hesitated. "I don't feel comfortable with strangers knowing my powers. And they probably wouldn't believe it."

" _Good point. And if dad is dead, we can wish him back with the namekian dragon balls."_

Katori nodded. "Sounds like a plan. I guess I'll see you soon. I have some big news!"

* * *

Down below on Earth, many people, most of them namekians, gathered around seven large dragon balls. They glowed in anticipation as the people prepared to summon the being resting within.

"Are you ready?" A young namekian asked a certain half saiyan.

Gohan nodded excitedly. He had told Dende about Katori and was missing her greatly. "Yup! Summon Porunga Dende!" The others behind him cheered with barely contained excitement.

Dende smiled and nodded, turning back to the balls (-_-). He shouted in his native language and the sky turned dark. Sparks flew from the dragon balls and a large shape erupted from them. With a mighty roar, the shape took form, and a large green dragon took place.

Looking down his nose, Porunga studied the mortals below. "Speak your desires." He rumbled. "I shall grant three wishes, whatever it may be."

The new Grand Elder, Moori, spoke up. "Go ahead and use the three wishes, we shall wait until they are ready again in a year."

"Thank you very much Grand Elder!" Gohan said. He turned to Bulma, as she would make the wishes, or at least tell them to Dende so he could translate it.

Bulma nodded. "Alright! First, send Goku and Krillin's souls to Earth's check-in station!" Dende repeated it in namekian.

The dragon's eyes glowed red after a moment. "I have brought the one named Krillin's soul here, but I cannot bring the one named Goku's soul here."

"W-Wait, why not?" Bulma asked.

"Because the one known as Goku is still alive."

There was a beat of silence. Then everyone began cheering with joy. Goku was alive!

Gohan didn't bother to stop the smile that spread across his face. His dad was alive! Katori had been right!

Bulma turned to him. "But if he's still alive, why hasn't he come back?"

Gohan shrugged. "Maybe his spaceship broke down or he crash landed on a planet."

"Let's ask Porunga to bring him here!" Oolong suggested.

"Well then, for our second wish, bring back Krillin from the after world!" Bulma shouted.

There was a misplacement in the air as the bald monk garbed in the PTO armour from Namek. He looked around in befuddlement as everyone began clapping and cheering at his return.

"And finally, bring Goku here!" Bulma shouted.

Porunga stayed still. His eyes didn't glow either.

"I cannot grant this wish." He grumbled. Everyone stopped their cheering abruptly and looked at the dragon.

Gohan looked up at the powerful being. "What do you mean?"

"The one named Goku wishes not to return." Porunga answered.

While Roshi started to make snide remarks about Goku not returning because of Chi Chi, Dende walked over to Gohan.

"Are you okay Gohan?" He asked his friend. "What now?"

"I guess we'll wish Katori back then. I talked to Bulma about it and she said it would be okay." He answered.

Dende nodded and repeated the wish to the dragon.

 **Back in otherworld**

Katori was standing with the other fighters near King Kai. They had a discussion and had decided to have Katori wished back this time. Now, they were waiting for the wish to be made.

All of a sudden, Katori's halo disappeared. She yelped in surprise as she was transported to the living world. The next thing she knew was that she was on Earth surrounded by many people, who cheered at the with of her.

Katori spotted Gohan and made a happy sound. She dashed over to him and enveloped him in a hug, nearly knocking him over in the process.

"I missed you so much!" Katori said, breaking the hug.

Gohan nodded. "Same here." He turned to Dende and brought him over. "Katori this is Dende. He helped us on Namek."

Katori smiled. "I know. I was in a way watching you guys." She reached into her bag and lifted the scroll and showed it to them. "I'll explain more once we're alone."

* * *

 **Stay tuned for more!**


	10. Dance of your Nature

**WHOO 2 NEW CHAPTERS IN THE SAME DAY?! WHAAAAAT? Today, we finally meet Tsuki's brother, but first, enjoy cute, innocent Katori**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ, only the OCs.**

* * *

A few months passed, and the three youngsters had become very close friends. Katori had told Gohan about being family, and he was very happy. Gohan had also introduced Katori to his mother, which resulted in Katori nearly being forced to study. Luckily she jumped out of the window and to the shock of Chi Chi, ran off into the forest in her wolf form. He had also introduced her to the rest of the gang (Bulma, etc.)

Katori started living with Piccolo, who still seemed uncomfortable with being a 'father'. To his dismay and embarrassment, Katori had started calling him Papa. She remembered calling him that at Capsule Corp. in the garden dome, and he nearly fell into a pond from his meditation in shock.

One day, in the wintery month of December at Piccolo's waterfall by Mount Paozu, Katori woke up to magic.

And that magic was something called snow.

Sure, it had snowed on Katori's home planet, but it snowed in specific regions and altitudes, and she and her mother lived in the lower regions, so it only snowed every few years and in very small quantities.

Katori walked out of the caved that served as a home and to her surprise, snow was powdered everywhere, as high as her knees. Luckily, her shoes kept her from sinking. Katori walked over to Piccolo, who was meditating over the frozen pond.

"Look at all the snow!" She said to him, crouching down and flinging snow into the air. She watched it glitter in the dull sunlight.

Piccolo looked at his adopted daughter and gave her a look. "It's only frozen rain, what's so special about it?"

Katori giggled. "Frozen rain is hail! Snow is so much more peaceful than hail or rain. Snow covers everything in a blanket and silences everything! I remember sitting in a field on my old planet and being able to hear a mouse eat grain since it was so quiet!" Katori looked at the forest in anticipation. "I'm going for a run!"

Piccolo huffed a cloud into the frozen air. "Suit yourself."

With that, Katori ran into the forest.

* * *

Running through the frozen forest, Katori had never felt such peace. No worries, just freedom! She ran up a small him, and jumped, transforming into a wolf at the same time.

Now on four legs, Katori ran faster, racing between trees, dodging bushes, and laughing to her heart's content. Nothing in the universe could wipe the smile off her face.

She ran and ran, kicking up snow, startling birds and other animals out of their hiding spots. But she didn't care, she was having so much fun! Running and running, breathing clouds that resembled smoke.

Katori never felt so powerful, running at full speed. She felt like she could do anything! She felt as if there were no limits!

Suddenly, Katori cleared the trees, and she had a beautiful view of mountains, their jagged peaks glittering in the sky. There was a drop in front of her, but she used her speed as momentum, and she got air.

Turns out, it wasn't a drop, it was just a steep hill. She landed, making the snow around her explode and flutter. Recovering, she ran still, occasionally tripping from the steep hill. She tried slowing down, but ended up sliding down the hill, as if she were skiing. Laughing, she jumped, doing tricks and sailing down the hill.

At the bottom of the hill, her excitement was at the peak. She couldn't contain herself anymore as she stopped. She threw her head up high and howled loud and proud.

Her howl was loud enough that Piccolo could probably hear her. She didn't care about anything, she felt freer than a bird! Finally, after a long moment, she cut out her howl and collapsed to her side in the cold snow. She panted happily, exhaustion flooding through her and muscles slightly sore.

She began to laugh, wholeheartedly and innocently. She had so much fun.

* * *

Far up above, in the realm of the gods, a divine being was watching down below through a crystal orb.

Tsuki smiled as she saw Katori smile and laugh and play. She had never seen a soul so innocent ever before in the time of her existence.

"Such a pure soul." Tsuki softly said.

"Pure do I hear? Dear sister, there is _never_ a pure soul." A voice said behind her.

The moon goddess waved her hand across the orb and the image of her reincarnate disappeared. She huffed in irritation and faced her brother. "Sol, keep your hands out of my business. You have no rights of interference."

Sol laughed maliciously. "I have no rights of interference? I am the Sun God, the god of chaos. And do I not keep the Earth warm and provide light? I am allowed to interfere am I not?" His eyes narrowed at the sight of the crystal orb. "I see you have been looking at the mortals again. How obsessed with the prophecy ae you?"

Tsuki scoffed. "Me, obsessed with the prophecy? You stole your reincarnate from his mother, then killed her for protecting him. If anything, you are the maniac."

Sol bowed in mock submission. "Oh, I am sorry your majesty. No one told me what needed to happen in order to be the supreme god." He straightened up. "You may be more powerful, but remember this," His yellow eyes glittered. "I can still overthrow you if I tried." With that threat, he disappeared to his realm.

Tsuki glared at the spot where her brother was just standing. She sighed. Sol was becoming very powerful, almost as powerful as she. He was so obsessed with the prophecy, going as far as killing the mother of his reincarnate and raising him as his own.

She hoped that Sol would not interfere.

* * *

 **Yeah, the first part with Katori was heavily influenced by Wolf Children, I highly recommend watching it. It's a REALLY good movie!**

 **Also, Sol means Sun in Catalan**


End file.
